ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Zwei: Episode 1
Note: When you see link, the character's description is on that page. Appears * Ancient Monster: Golza * One Eyed Space Monster: Cyclopsus Prologue "I do not understand..." said Orion. The Ultra stood on the top of the large space station orbiting their home world. The Land of Giants, from this distance would look to the human eye, as a massive prismatic sun surrounded by three smaller suns. With him was a red Ultra with yellow markings, protectors and a crest blade. "That's a first..." said Jack. "Be serious..." said Orion as he stood there, arms crossed. "I always am, I have never known you to not have the answer..." "I didn't know I came of like that, but aside the point. Despite Zoe's defeat, the Earth is still being plagued by monsters." "It is most likely just a result of the minus wave..." "I think not, even among the trouble areas, we have returned to the pre-wave status quo. There is something on Earth causing these problems..." "The attention they gained, from the dregs of cosmos also doesn't help..." "Indeed..." "So what do you want me to do about it...?" "I want you to there..." "What, why not you, since you like the place so much, or Luter?" "I have been assigned to hunt down a certain space monster, Luter has transferred to the Silver Cross Corp..." He walked up to Jack "and of all the Ultramen I have fought beside, I trust your skills the most, since I 'like that place so much'. Will you do it...?" "What's in it for me...?" "You may discover something about yourself, I did." "No offense, but when last I checked, my mother wasn't an intergalactic menace..." "Ouch...if I wasn't an Ultra, I would probably go need to go for burn treatments" said Orion in a stoic tone. "But my request still stands..." "My father would never allow that, it's bad enough I'm not in the Military Corp, to get stationed on some far off planet, I would hate to be you..." "You let me worry about him..." "Okay, it's your funeral..." Chapter 1 "Focus, dang it..." shouted Zarko. Zetsu barely manage to focus on the fireball heading his way, barely dodging it with his plane. Zetsu was in his plane with headphones on and snapping into a slim jim, despite the monster rampaging through the city, he had a calm disinterest in it. The monster was a large black upright lizard with white eyes and breathing fire. "How's he doing..." asked Sarah. She and Zarko were both in the command room, watching the battle between the monster and STAR's fighter crafts. "Poorly, he just refuses to be interested in this..." replied Zarko "I doubt he interested in anything that doesn't have a skirt..." "I know how to get him fired up..." Sarah pressed some buttons. Seconds later, he came down, catching both the interest of the pilot and the monster, Ultraman Orion. Zetsu dropped his slim jim and stared at the Ultra with rage as he ran towards the kaiju, lifting it up above his head with ease and throwing it beyond the city limits. Orion took of into the air and Zetsu followed, flying after him. Orion landed just as the monster was about to get up and charge his fist, ready to fire his beam. That was until missiles from Zetsu's plane hit him in the back. Orion's disappeared, so did the monster, and the landscape, the screens on Zetsu's test capsule read 'FAILURE'. "What was that...?" asked Zarko. Zetsu said nothing, he just opened the capsule and marched out fuming. "His parents..." said Sarah "long story short he blames Ultraman for what happened to this world..." "Pray tell, why...?" "...His sister..." Zetsu was in the cafeteria in front of a vending machine, trying to get get the machine to take his bill. "Ultras..." he muttered to himself "it's always about Ultraman, if they love him so much, why don they..." "Zetsu...!" he looked back to see Sarah. "What is it pipsqueak...?" Sarah pouted. "The Commander has been calling you for some time now..." Zetsu turned pale and looked at his wrist communicator. Seven unread messages told him how dire his situation was. Moments later, Zetsu sat in the Elite meeting room, his hands sheepishly clapped together between his legs and his head hung low. Commander Tachibana waited for Sarah to finish set up the computer, before speaking. Zarko, smirked at Zetsu, knowing how much trouble he was in. "Here we go..." said Sarah, as she pressed a button. Maps and charts appeared on the monitor on the wall. "What are we looking at...?" asked Zetsu. "Well, we may have another G Type on our hands." "Huh, maybe Ultraman will actually show up this time..." he said with a sarcastic tone. Sarah pouted and was going to say something, when Tachibana gave...'the look'. It was a look all true parents learned and mastered, a look that transcended distance and barriers, to strike the back of a child neck with a sense of danger. It silenced the whole room. "Right... we've been detecting several tremors, all from what is clearly a moving epicenter. It is highly likely that we are dealing with a type G Megabeast..." "You know, using that word doesn't make you sound any smarter..." Sarah stuck her tongue out at Zetsu. 'So a giant tunneling Kaiju is going to rise up soon, great..." "It's more than that, oddly enough, the places the tremors are going are lining up with cosmic rays from space..." "Cosmic Ray...does that mean we're getting super powers...?" "I will crack your skull open...!" "Sarah...." said Tachibana. "Sorry..." she replied sheepishly "we can't pin point the source, but these charge particles don't seem to be coming from outside our solar system..." "Oh great aliens..." said Zetsu "like we haven't had enough problems with just Kaiju..." "Do you ever, not be a pain in the !ss?" asked Zarko. "No, not really..." Alarms suddenly went of. "Don't tell me..." "The monster is rising up near an inhabited area...!" shouted Sarah. "STAR...!" said Tachibana "Move out...!" Everyone else in the room stood up. "Sir, yes, sir!" they shouted. Chapter 2 The rumbling could be felt all across the valley, a shaking of the earth that every beast around could perceive. However it was not only the natives of this planet that observed the phenomenon. Out in space, a light shined, the entity inside looked down on that very same piece of land with interest. The STAR Wave Riders flew overhead, with Zetsu leading the squadron. They came for a fight and what they got was just that. In an explosive manner, the giant beast rose up out of the ground, its most distinguishing feature was the hood like head piece that ended with a horn over its head. "Right on time..." said Zetsu "All fighters, prepare for attack course, arm turrets!" "No, wait..." said Sarah, but Zetsu turned off his radio. The fighters opened fire, shooting out a barrage of plasma bolts. However unlike before, with all the other kaiju, their attacks just stopped on its skin and were absorbed like water to a sponge. The monster's hood glowed, and its horn fired out a beam that took out one of the fighters. Zetsu's radio was forced back on. "You idiot...! That's a Golza...!" "A what...?" Zetsu's squadron was now trying to reassemble after being split apart by that beam attack. "Golza, a monster that even Ultraman Orion had difficulty with. That thing's skin can channel and absorb most energy attacks. You literally do not have anything on you that could hurt it." "So what, we just let this thing waltz up into town. We are taking this thing down now!" "You will distract that thing, until we can find something that can take it down. Orders from the Commander...!" "Damn it...I All fighters, Attack pattern Epsilon!" The squadron broke into two groups which took turns flying past and shooting the Kaiju, distracting it like a swarm of insects. This did little to stop it, instead the beast just fired its beam wildly taking down several fighters, their pilots ejecting in protective balls of foam. "Damn it...!" shouted Zetsu "How are we going to take this thing down...!" As if in response it came, a sphere of bright red light, that zoomed down from space and slammed into the monster's chest. "Hell, no..." said Zetsu, sneering. The sphere burst open, revealing a red Ultra standing in a rise pose. The red Ultra then took a fighting stance. Golza, by now, had gotten back to its feet and roared, swiped its claws, growled, it was try to intimidate the Ultra. In response Jack jumped forward and delivered a charged punch to its stomach. Golza keeled over and stumbled back and Jack continued with a kick to the face, setting it standing straight, and a side kick to the stomach that made it keel over and stumble back again. Zetsu hovered in the air, arms crossed and staring at the new Ultra, having ordered his men to not help the new giant of light. He did this because the order he wanted to give, he knew it would only cause himself trouble. "Incredible..." said another pilot "I didn't think the Ultra remembered us..." "Did they ever think of us...?" asked Zetsu. "What...?" "Nothing..." Jack fired a beam from his hands in an L Position, instead the beam's light was absorbed by the monster's body, digested across its skin. This surprised the Ultra, and caused Zetsu to smirk. Instead of panicking Jack touched his crest and with a forward chopping motion, sent it flying, leaving a gash in the beast's neck and side before returning to his head. Everyone was surprised by this move, what was more surprising was that the monster was still alive, if only long enough to fall, spasm and pass on. Zetsu turned his sights to the Ultra, ready to fire, but the red giant took of into the air at high speeds, probably never even noticing that a human was trying to attack him. Zetsu didn't bother to give chase, he knew his fighter couldn't hop to catch up to something at that speed. He could only sneer. Chapter 3 Jack sat upon a hill on the moon and looked out across the solar system. He was trying to track it, the energy beam that he sensed before the battle, a beam that Golza seemed to have been following, it may have even been what force it to the surface. Jack looked and looked hoping to find the source of said beam, and identify it. "Zwei...!" shouted Sarah. STAR Elite was back in their meeting room. "That's a terrible name..." said Zetsu, resting his head on his palm as he leaned on the table. "Let's go with it..." Sarah stuck out her tongue at him. "If the matter of this Ultra's name is done..." said Zarko "Then how about we talk about you Zetsu...?" "What did I do...?" "You were planning to attack the Ultra weren't you...?" "How would you know that...?" "You had him locked on for the duration of the fight..." said Sarah. "Zetsu..." said Tachibana "you must know Galactic Law forbids that...?" "Since when did Galactic Law do anything for us!?" Zetsu shouted. "It is that sort of mentality that alerted so many invaders to Earth's existence..." "Really, because I thought it was a damn Ultra who did that! Why do we even believe in that nonsense, 'Galactic Law', it's just an excuse for those things to stump about our planet!" "Enough...!" said Tachibana "It is the official policy for STAR not to attack Ultras, if you attack him with out proper cause, you will be expelled." Zetsu simply turned the other way. "Well..." said Sarah, trying to break the awkward silence "let's talk about the energy beam we detected..." "What's so special about this beam...?" "It would seem that Golza was following this beam, it's a ray of gamma rays, like those given of by radioactive material...and it came from space..." "Huh, probably that Ultra looking to make an entrance..." Everyone gave him a look. "Said beam was still being projected when Zwei appeared. It would seem that we have some sort of alien force, trying to direct monsters up from the underground..." "This obviously needs to be dealt with..." said Tachibana. "Zetsu, you will take a squadron to investigate the area Sarah designates...under Zarko's command..." "WHAT!" shouted Zetsu. "You cannot be trusted to wait for orders and you cannot be trusted to not shoot Ultraman if you see him" Chapter 4 The fighters launched off the Carrier and immediately took of for space, leaving Tachibana and Saul to watch from the window. "Why did you let him join...?" asked Saul, sitting and drinking tea from a mug. "He was the best pilot, with the best marksmanship and best academic score. He also had decent strategy." "He only joined STAR so he could get a shot at Orion, his parents were members of HATE." "Orion told me about his homeworld, a planet of invaders and marauders, yet it produced the man who saved this world countless times, and showed its people kindness. 'She' told me, that final battle wasn't won because of simple brute strength, but with kindness. By that example, I decided to give him a chance." "He really has had an effect on us...but then so have all these invaders and monsters." "Contact, contact!" shouted a pilot. The squadron laid eyes upon a blue sphere of energy floating out in space, which began to fire bolts of energy at the squadron. They scattered as trained and began retaliation. "You still think the Ultras are trustworthy...?!" said Zetsu, over the comm-system. One of the planes was hit "Stop conspiracy theorizing and shoot...!" shouted Zarko, who fired a volley of bullets at the sphere. In response it fired a beam at her ship, crippling it. She kept firing at it, but then it flared up, clearly about to fire again. Whether it was intentional, or whether he acted simply on instinct Zetsu's ship flew in front of Zarko's taking the blast and exploding. Before anyone could react, a red stream of light flew through the wreckage and smashed into the sphere. "Where...?" said Zetsu. He awoke and then jumped, he was half transparent, half coherent in a stream of red, green and yellow energy. Before appeared a window, a puddle of blue in the energy field, that showed an image, events from the eyes of some being with red arms, flying after the blue sphere which sped to Earth. "Where am I..." "Ah..." said a voice "you are awake..." "Who's there...!? Show yourself..." "Boy, you are inside me, my energy, I saved you from the destruction of your craft." "Who are you...?" "I am Jack, from the Kingdom of Stars in the place you humans know as Nebula M78. I am a Space Ranger, though you may now me by our honorific title, I am an Ultraman..." "Stop..." "Excuse...me...?" "I said stop, let me out..." "We are in the cold of space..." "I don't care, I am not owing a favor to a monster like you...!" "Monster...?" "Don't play innocent, it was your kind who first brought monsters to Earth, all of this is your fault, so..." "You refer to Zoe, Dark Zoe, she is imprisoned for her deeds." "You mean a scapegoat, I know you Ultras are looking to invade...!" "Illogical, at mankind's current technological level, it would take one trained space ranger a month to eradicate or conquer your species. However, your paranoia is aside the point, the monster, the Cyclopsus, it is currently heading towards Earth...which strangely still has a minus field..." "A what...?" The image altered a bit, to show a shadow energy field around the Earth. "Your world, for all it's pollution, is far too healthy to produce such a field. We now know Zoe was responsible the creation of several of these fields, which lure out monsters, but with her sealed away they should've dissipated by now." "Lies, more..." "Shut up..." said Jack in a solemn and powerful voice. "You world in is danger, people are in danger, I have come here to stop this danger, and all you can do is picker and whine about misdeeds of your own imagining. This is not the 'species full of potential' Orion spoke of..." "You know him...?" "We trained together at the academy, it was him, who called me here, for unlike the rest of us, he kept a watchful eye on this planet. It would seem his concern was correct... We have arrived at Earth." Chapter 5 The sped down towards the energy plant until Jack's crest blade knocked off course, causing it to crash in the field nearby. Jack landed with one knee bent as his blade flew back to its proper place as his crest. Jack got up and looked towards the sphere, which suddenly burst in a flash of light. In its place was a large, monster, with hooks for hands and a large single eye beneath a forward pointed crest. It roared in anger and Jack simply took on a fighting stance. "What is that thing...?" asked Zetsu. "A Cyclopsus, they've been active since the red incident, when the Land of Giants almost fell. They feed on other kaiju often luring them out using the radiation they emit from their beams." The monster turned and charged towards Jack, who countered with a kick to the stomach. It keeled over and stumbled "The red what...?" "You know when Orion left you planet, a red entity we were keeping locked away broke free, possessed him and sent out a wave causing monsters to appear all over the universe. We've been busy with the aftermath." Jack continued with with a spin kick to the beast's head that caused it to fly face first into the dirt. Jack jumped after it, kneeing it in the back and proceeding to beat it with his bare fists. "We've been flying all over the universe, responding to distress calls from distant systems." The beast sent out a pulse of energy, a gravity wave, that sent Zwei flying onto his back. The two giants got up and faced each other and then charged, Jack jumped to the side and delivered a chop to the back of the monster's head, causing it to stumble forward. It stopped and turned around and fired a beam from its eye, which Jack countered with a beam from his forehead, resulting in a beam clash. "So that's why I'm here..." "Get out..." said Zetsu. This surprised Zwei giving the monster the distraction it needed to overpower Zwei. The beam struck him on the shoulder and knocked him to the ground. As Zwei tried to get up, the beast rushed over and grabbed him by the neck with its hook hands. "What...?" "I said GET OUT OF MY BODY, YOU DAMN BODY SNATCHER!" "That is not possible..." "AND WHY NOT...?" "You're dead..." "What...?' said Zetsu surprised. "Or at least close to death. I recovered you from the wreckage of your ship after you saved your companion. I tied your dwindling life force to mine, healing you, keeping you alive, but for now we are tied together." "Lies..." "Why do you think I'm struggling...?" Zetsu finally noticed it, the sense of weakness. "I'm supporting two beings and your refusal to help is weakening me..." "Why does it matter...?" "People will die, including you and I..." "STAR will..." "Will they get here before it destroys a city...?" Zetsu paused. By now the monster had hoisted Jack into the air, his color timer was flashing and making a noise. It was like a heartbeat, but higher pitched. Suddenly Jack reached for his crest, touched it and in a forward chopping motion left a gash in the beast's shoulder. It recoil in pain, dropping Jack who landed as his crest returned. The creature roared in anger and came for another swing, when Jack fired his forehead beam, destroying one hook. It screamed in pain and glowed, the light swirling and wrapping around it to form a sphere which it used to take off into space at unspeakable speeds. Jack got up to fly, but instead collapsed on his knees. His color timer was blinking, beeping, even faster and he sighed to him. His body glowed and shrank, dissolving into a blue light, which then withdrew into the form of Zetsu. He looked around, he looked at himself and he felt it. He took it out, a pair of square shades with red and gold tipped limbs. He knew who it belonged to without a second thought, threw it away and walked. He was no more than a few feet when it struck him, a pain in his chest, an unspoken pull that aimed back at the shade. Still he kept going, one, two, three steps away, before he collapsed. Chapter 6 "Where do you think you're going...!?" said a voice. It was man's voice, a older man's. Zetsu was in the dark looking around. He saw the source, his own father pointing at him, charging at him furious. "Where do you think you're going...!?" he barked again, but as he walked towards him he morphed into a mostly red Ultra, with a forward pointed crest and what appeared to the Ultra equivalent of facial hair. Silver structures that resembled a mustache and a beard. Zetsu awoke. He was in a hospital bed in a patient's attire. He looked to the window, clearly he was on Zephyr base, as he could above the cloud line. He wasted no time getting changed and moved for the door when the pain struck him again. He grabbed his chest, as if he was having a heart attack and turned around. Next to his bed was the pair of shades he had left behind. In angry reluctance he walked over towards it, his strength returning with each step. He picked up and looked at it. It seemed...normal, like any other pair. Then suddenly it glowed and flew onto his wrist, becoming a bracelet before fading away into his skin as a red tattoo which suddenly faded. Zetsu clawed at his wrist, trying to get it out. "You could cut of your hand..." said Zwei's voice "that wouldn't remove it..." "Alien tricks huh...?" "Tricks...? Even you must admit that your courting death, just because you're so pig headed, has already gotten old. The farther you are from my transformation device, the more our bio-fields desynchronize, which will only mean death for your and possible death for me..." "Oh...then why did put yourself in this position...?" "So...you're saying I should've let you die?" "That is not...!" "You have a meeting to get to, no...?" Zetsu sneered and ran off. "What did I miss...?" shouted Zetsu as he slid into the meeting room. "A lot..." said Tachibana, annoyed. "Well..." said Sara "Recap, that monster, Registry Named: Cyclopsus, has gone back into space..." "Great..." "No...we've detected strange waves from the general area it was last seen, it is searching for another kaiju to raise..." "Raise...?" "We suspect this thing is a predator, it lured Golza out to eat him..." "So that's a good thing...?" "NO...!" Shouted everyone. "It's firing a beam of gamma rays, it could be causing cancer not to mention it seems to lure kaiju up towards reactors, probably as bait. If it continues to use Earth as its hunting ground it will simply cause a lot of unnecessary damage." "Okay...what about the Ultra...?" "What about it, if you mean a name then...we don't have one..." "My name is Jack..." said Jack in Zetsu's head. "How about Zwei, Ultraman Zwei..." "You piece of slag..." "Huh..." said Sara "not bad..." "So when do we get to go after Registry Code: Ultraman Zwei..." everyone looked at him and rolled their eyes. "The Ultra..." said Zarko "fought the monster, and clearly saved your life. Unless it does something, unless he deviates from the behavior set up by Orion, 'Zwei' is not a threat to us...also, Ultraman two...? You know he's not the second Ultra to come here, and I'm not even talking about Zoe..." "Like there is a difference..." "There is..." said Tachibana "if you attack this Ultra against my orders, you will be kicked out, no questions asked. Am I clear..." "Crystal..." "Good, now get back to the medical wing, you've not been cleared yet..." "How do..." "Kid, you are an open book..." Zetsu stormed out. "I like them..." "Yeah, well when I tell..." "What...they're not going to notice me from a simple checkup and who would believe 'you', of all people...?" Zetsu sneered and continued onward down the hallway. Chapter 7 "Damn it...!" shouted Zetsu as he slammed his fist into the wall of his room. "If you want to take it out quickly, then transform..." said Zwei "Like hell, and let an alien run about on Earth?" "I am far more than just an 'alien' to be fair..." "Oh..." "I am an Ultraman..." "What the hell does that mean...?" "It means I have taken an Oath to protect the lives of sentient...to put it simply." "Like any alien would do that..." "...What do you know about aliens...?" "That they invade Earth...!" "Only one percent of all space faring species are labelled 'invaders' by the wider galactic community..." "More alien lies..." A rush of images flowed through his mind, of worlds, all peaceful. "Stay out of my head...you wouldn't understand what I lost..." "You...lost someone...someone important to you..." "Yeah..." "...That doesn't make you special..." Zetsu punched the wall. "Before he migrated to my planet, Orion whole world was destroyed, his family was gone and he watched his fiancee be killed in front of him..." Zetsu stopped "he then joined the Space Patrol because he swore no one else would have to feel what he felt...you joined STAR to quarrel with things irrelevant to your blight..." "If he hadn't come...!" "Zoe would still be creating and summoning monsters to this world. More and more, your people would've slipped into xenophobia and paranoia, your world...would've been hell...the question is...why is this minus field still here...?" "What...?" "You wouldn't sense it, and your instruments cannot detect it...but there is a dark field that should be absent from the world. Zoe, who originally erected it, absorbed the energy and flew off to her homeworld, where she had her final battle with Orion...So why has it return..." "...Are you saying...someone is responsible for this...?" "Most likely..." The alarm went off "It seems they have found it..."Category:Orion Continuity Category:Ultraman Zwei Episodes Category:SolZen321